


Lenses

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Oh hey another fic about how glasses are for geeks, Old school LP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets contact lenses because he says glasses ruin his image</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenses

Mike gets contact lenses because he says glasses ruin his image.

"Your red beard ruins your image," Chester smirks from where he is building a pyramid out of beer cans in the living room.

Mike pokes his head out of the bathroom and narrows his eyes. "Your face."

"Your mom," Chester retorts. His beer can pyramid is almost as tall as he is and he puts another on gently, scared to topple it.

"Girls don't make passes at boys who wear glasses," Mike says, leaning against the door jamb.

"Yeah, well. Last time I checked you didn't have any interest in girls. And I wear glasses. And last night you gave me a rim job. Whilst I was wearing them. Your argument is flawed." Chester twists around, scouring the carpet for another can. When he finds it he holds it up, eyebrows raised "Pepsi?"

"Vodka mixer," Mike says. "You look good in glasses. That's the only thing I'm attracted to about you."

Chester laughs and adds the Pepsi can. "Fuck you," he laughs, "you also love my sexual magnetism."

"But not your wit," Mike smirks. He turns back into the bathroom.  
Chester can hear him rummaging around and then silence. "Are you staring at yourself in the mirror, Shinizzle?"

Mike steps out and folds his arms over his chest, defensively. "No," he says, too quickly.

Chester smiles and turns to face him. "Yeah you were. You know, Eminem wears glasses. I'd fuck Eminem."

"Nobody fucks Eminem."

"Except Dre. For sure."

Mike steps closer and hands Chester another discarded can to add to his pyramid. "I just think I look better as a two-eyes."

Chester looks at him closely. "You're ridiculously handsome with or without glasses. I just think poking yourself in the eye every morning is time wasted when we could be sixty-nineing."

Mike smirks and watches Chester add the last beer can to the top like a fairy on a Christmas tree. They both stand there, admiring it. Mike slips his hand into Chester's and squeezes. "Do you think we have a drink problem?"

"Yeah," Chester says as seriously as he can manage, "we don't drink enough."

Mike giggles and turns to kiss him, backing him up slowly. Chester's ass hits the can pyramid and sends it toppling, cascading down around their feet. They both watch it fall and then laugh, fuck on the floor among the mess.


End file.
